Hidden Family
by Lissie-Emma
Summary: Secrets are all apart of the superhero life. Some have more than most. The team faces tough decisions and hardship as the secrets seek to destroy them from the inside out. (original OC's Black Wolf and Blade) BW/NW/B love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors comment:-**

**Right this is our first story so don't judge so yeah and we don't own young justice (sadly) therefor we relinquish all rights, but we do own are original OC's Black wolf and Blade. Ok so Nicole is Bruce's daughter and she's been with him since she was 7 so she started at the same time as the first robin. We're not going to tell you about Blades character he's a mystery at this point but his story will slowly get revealed. Also in are story robin is going to be Jason Todd because were upset they completely skipped him out of the programme meaning Dick is Nightwing at this point.**

**Sorry about our little ramble so we'll just get on with it now…**

**X lissie+Emma **

**Blade POV**

My emblem blazed on my chest a constant suffocating reminder of my fate and duty as I leered over the city. Darkness covered the city while glinting stars shone through above while fog loamed around me disguising me hiding me. After all I had I job to do! I didn't come here to make friends I'm no angel, its time to do what I do best….

**Nicole (black wolf) POV**

Wow. I can't believe it's actually been a year since the start of the team. One step closer to being members, a year ago we thought we we're. Still we're not doing so badly; I smiled as I glanced around. Everyone seemed older, stronger; wiser it's hard to believe it all happened in that short time. Our missions flashed before me as I stared at the banner "congratulations" corny I know but to us those small victories count plus it was KF's idea.

A familiar arm wrapped it's self around my shoulder, pulling me closer. Through those tinted sunglasses ocean blue eyes with their signature glint of mischief stared down at me, Dick. But to the rest, outside the family, he was Nightwing superhero and ex sidekick to batman. He may have moved away from being under the bats shadow, unlike me, but that didn't mean he abandoned me and the rest of the family. Dick still lives in the manor things were a bit tense for a while but Bruce and Dick slowly started to rebuild their relationship again. And I'm not exaggerated when I said slowly. I and Alfred spent months trying to make them swallow their prides but as you can tell they eventually gave in. Who could resist me after all, I'm too loveable and I went bat crap crazy on them, guess I really do take after my dad.

"Hey wolfy, just think a whole year ago since we got put with theses misfits" I laughed shaking my head.

"We're the biggest ones here!" he smiled looked at the ceiling.

"You're probably right, you tried the cake yet? Megan made it, well she used her power to move stuff to make it but same thing" he said through bites. I grabbed a slice he wasn't lying.

"Hats off to meg" I heard her chimed a thanks back from the other side of the room.

"Her Martian hearings too good" laughing I turned to face Dick making eye contact. There was something in his eyes a familiar gland of mischief that promised excitement adventure but at the same time made me feel completely safe.

"Batman B02" the computer declared. Our trance broke and we awkwardly ran to great our mentor the one and only Batman.

"I'm sorry; the celebration will have to be cut short. We have a new mission for you." Batman said it a sinister, serious voices and slowly walked off and we all followed instantly.

**Ok I know its short but were just starting off so please comment to tell us if were doing a good job cos let me say this now it's harder to right than you think. Plus help save young justice! Do you part and sign a petition to help.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quickly, Batman reached the computer and brought up a CCTV video.

"This is the footage from a resent crime scene; we currently think the league of shadows is involved"

Nightwing head tiled to concentrate said "why would you think that?"

Batman played the CCTV footage, we all watched mesmerised by the fluid movements of an unknown mystery assassin. But one thing was clear, and the silences said it all the league of shadows has a new member.

"Judging by that uniform he must be pretty high up to, the uniform is practical the same as ra's al ghul." I said while everyone contemplated the implications. This never happens.

Batman spoke up suddenly above the silence "that's not all, after this was left above the scene. This is sensitive information so will be kept out of the public eye, for obvious reasons"

10, the number was clearly drawn on in dripping fresh blood. Shivers rushed through my spine as I knew what we were all thinking, what does it mean?

"But what does that mean, is that the number of victims?" kid flash said what we all wondered.

Batman sighed "I wish it was that simple there were 6 victims. That means there's a whole other meaning."

Again batman pulled up more footage but it was completely different from the first it simply had the assassin meeting up with one of his associates, no one could see who it was though there back was turned away from the camera the whole time.

"This footage was captured 3 hours ago in Keystone City, we are still trying to discover his associate's identity but your mission is to discover any details this assassin may have on his next targets. As well as the connection with the number he placed on the wall. Remember this mission is covert."

Artemis quickly turned her attention from the screen to batman.

"Wait you said 3 hours ago but the other footage doesn't suite the timeline, when was the first one taken?"

Batman seemed to give a long pause before he responded.

"The first footage was taken 2 days ago, the league and I both thought we could have the situation handled by now but since some league members are off world we have decided to give you the opportunity to carry on the mission. You leave as soon as you have gathered your equipment and remember to stay covert we don't yet know what the assassin can fully do. If something does happen approach with caution."

As batman headed towards the zeta tubes the team shared worried glances. When the computer system announced he was gone aqualad took the opportunity to address the situation.

"We should come up with a plan of action before we leave, nightwing and leopard you will be in charge of securing any data we find at the location, the rest of us will provide cover if needed. Let's hope it won't come to that."

**Leopard POV **

The cool breeze wiped against my face and I crouched in the mist of shrouded greenery on the outskirts of Keystone City. Nightwing was so close next to me I could both here and feel his breath, as we waited patiently. I felt he eyes on me, while I started out of the binoculars. Satisfied nothing was happening I turned my head and just started. We held each other's gaze and suddenly I forgot about the cold.

"Megan to team, how's everything your end?" Megan said through her martin mind link.

Nightwing awkwardly coughed while I looked again.

"Yupp, everything's good here. The patrols have been and gone and it's all clear." I replied, Miss Martian dislocated the mind link so I knew she'd heard me.

Smiling I turned to face Nightwing to see him staring through the binoculars. Things had been weird like this for a while. He gave me weird signals and then we had to go back to doing missions so I was left wondering if I was just imagining it.

Nightwings voice disrupted my train of thought "Right, it's all clear I'll go in and you can keep watch okay? Let me know if anyone comes, it has to be _Covert _remember" he smiled. Only he could get away with taking the mick out of Batman. I smiled back and nodded.

The base was a large building and from the outside looks just like a greenhouse with wild voluptuous fruit strived towards the roof. Our scanners detected it was a hollow emitter when we first arrived, so whatever's inside has an almost perfect cover and could contain anything.

"I'll let Miss Martian know" Nightwing nodded. "Away team to Miss Martian, Nightwing is entering the base."

Miss Martian quickly replied "okay, we'll send KF to be on cover with you"

With that Nightwing nodded with his cocky smile and disappeared into the night. I watched from the bushes and saw his outline gracefully land onto the green house. Nobody heard a sound, that's a bat family thing.

Snap, a twig broke behind me. Quickly I swooped, my claws out aiming to for the throat threating the individual before learning their identity. They blocked me, swerved and elbowed me in the back forcing me to ground. I kicked them causing them to lose their balance but they grabbed my arm so I fell to. I turned around quickly ready to strike off another attack only to see him laughing.

Confused I didn't know what to do I stopped and took a step back frowning through my eyes I looked at him. I recognised him from the video the mysterious assassin, I stared at the only part of him showing his pea green eyes.

A sudden voice can from behind me "what are you staring at leopard" it was KF looking worried and confused.

"Nothing" I replied.

**Ok so if you're actually reading this and have red are first chapter ages ago then both I and Emma would like to apologise. Might as well put this now but me an Emma are current doing are GCSE's so this story will be slowly updated until… June but anyway plz comment on this story and we don't mind getting feedback either. Lastly we relinquish are rights to YJ except for are OC's.**

**Sorry again for the late update Lissie+Emma.**


End file.
